Pokémon: Touko's Adventures
by Shikon-no-Sakura
Summary: **ON HIATUS** N is missing, and Touko faces a conspiracy of the destruction of the better world. Black/White and Mystery Dungeons: Explorers of Sky Xover. Contains: Torture, Near-death scenes and separation.
1. Captured

Replying to reviews for chapter…1:

Imperator Justinian: I'm glad it was strange; it means I've got that part of the setting nailed down. Writing Pokémon isn't in my field of expertise, neither is writing horror settings but this won't last very long. Everything is centred because I thought it would be more dramatic that way, I've changed it now though but I didn't really think of it as a problem as sorts. The Heroine has been changed to Hero because I presume that is what everyone calls the Mystery Dungeon 'YOU', thanks for the help!

CartoonGurl201m: You just made my day when I saw your review this morning! You can have some cake :D I have a lot of ideas for this and I have started writing the second chapter which I hope I can get typed up and posted at the weekend. So watch out for that!

I'm also sorry to those who think I'm posting a new chapter for I'm really just replacing them to answer reviews.

Chapter One: Captured.

The last time I saw Touko was when I left her in the throne room of my castle, promising that we would see each other again. I've never really understood the concept of promises so I have ever rarely made them, but I should have known better that I couldn't keep my promise to her.

~._.~

The room was pitch black and dreary, not a single ounce of light even passed through the gaps under the steel door.

A boy sat in the corner, his dirty green hair fell over his eyes. Tight, silver bands itching and bruising his skin around his wrist and thick chains connected them to the wall behind his back.

He became too malnourished to cause a struggle anymore like he did in his earlier days in the underground dungeon, and the lack of oxygen also put him at a disadvantage to think up an escape plan.

He finally became aware of the other man in the room, who broke into a menacingly evil laugh that could – in his opinion – cut through his heart.

He shivered, for he knew if there was one person that could truly hurt him; it would be his father.

"So…The young king has finally broken." Ghetsis sneered, "And here I thought that I helped make the perfect heir for the royal family. Your too kind and gentle towards every living thing, you certainly didn't get that from me, N." He walked over to the young boy and grabbed hold of his chin so he could get a better look N's face.

N reverts his gaze away from Ghetsis. "Your only problem there is that you never made me, you never made Anthea or Concordia. You brought us up to be like you, you can never take away our virtues or our beliefs even if they are different from yours." His voice was a little deeper and croaky since he hadn't used it in so long, and he gave a frighteningly beautiful but crooked smile. "Even if we go down in this pointless war you have made, it will be Touko that will stand against you. She will beat you like she did before and…you will stay down."

Ghetsis frowned. "You have the guts to go against me, my son." He then smiled. "But your little girlfriend won't be able to stop me this time."

"What exactly have you got up your sleeves that could possibly help you achieve liberating Pokémon from people?"

"That's the thing. My goal is not to liberate Pokémon from people, but to liberate the world from people. You my dear son are going to be the main subject to let this happen." N's eyes widen just as Ghetsis flips a switch on the wall, electrical green power vibrating through the chains. N arched his back in exhilarating pain as he screeched through his gritted teeth.

"Our project as a family has been abolished because of that little girlfriend of yours, my son. You have listened to her heart and her desire to stay with Pokémon in the world." Ghetsis shouted over the noise. "You have cost us dearly. So…think of this as punishment for your treachery."

N's eyes turn a ghastly yellow colour, and his screaming is caught in his throat.

To Be Continued…

xOx

It's my first Pokémon story that isn't actually utterly stupid :o

I used to write AshxDawn, but it always ended up as one-shots. That was…when I was seven actually XD

Anyway, hope you enjoy and I will get my other stories up and running very soon! X


	2. Freedom

Chapter 2: Freedom

* * *

Something was changing within me, and I didn't know what it was. There was no one to help me get rid of the pain, this unknown change. But somehow that didn't matter, because here was my father - the pillar of my pain...and the destruction of the world.

* * *

N took a general guess that it had been over a week since Ghetsis had first visited him, it wasn't like he could tell the time from a clock. This cell didn't have a day; it only had never-ending darkness that had kind of scared N when he first arrived. He had gotten used to it during his unwilling stay, but he still hated the darkness altogether.

Sure, he had been stuck in that god-forsaken room for probably over a week since Ghetsis had told him his plans to rid the world of people just so Pokémon could be free.

But it wasn't like he could do anything about it anyway.

His weakness had been eating at him, the fact that he was stuck here and felt like he had to do something to stop the destruction of the world. It didn't really matter how much pain he had to put himself through to achieve that.

It was also his fault for following his father in his plans to liberate Pokémon from people, he hadn't known his father's secret objective and thought that he was doing the right thing: taking Pokémon away from abusive humans who don't respect them. It had been an old friend who had changed his view on this, she had made him realise that not all humans can be bad. That she was only one of the ones who wanted to protect Pokémon.

So he knew that he had to escape this prison and warn her. Warn the girl who had saved him from bad judgement even if he was using his good will.

Something burned inside of him. It wasn't like the overwhelming pain he has had to endure for days on end. No...

It felt like power.

He used this power as he thrashed around, trying to break the shackles that were bound to the wall. Gritting his teeth, he heard something like metal being sawed. As he made his last pull, the shackles had loosened from his hands and made a clinking sound as it crashed to the floor.

He panted but wasted no time noticing his peculiar limbs on his elbows that looked strangely like leaves.

The leaves served as blades as they cut through the steel door, making a ginormous hole in the middle of the door that he stepped through.

I'm free...

He begun to race his padded feet to the exit, but found that he was faster if he hopped.

Touko, I'm coming...

"Lord Ghetsis? N has escaped."

"It's fine, he won't go that far. He'll die quite easily in the state that he's in." A devilish grin flashed in the darkness...

* * *

N escaped! Ghetsis is still evil! What about Touko? :O

Tell me what you think!

Replying to views:

CartoonGurl201m: All in due time :3 Chapter Three is in the process of being made right now, sorry for the wait 3


	3. Saved

Chapter Three: Saved.

I can't really remember what happened to me, all I knew was that I was running and running and running until I couldn't run anymore. I thought I was going to die, but the funny thing was; I wasn't even afraid.

* * *

"Lord N?" He heard a distant voice call his name, and delicate fingers brushing across his face. "Concordia, nothing is helping him…"

N? Was that my name?

"Brother? Can you hear us?" The girl called Concordia tried. "Normal Harmonia Gropius?"

Anthea…Concordia?

"Have you tried the Pokédex yet, Anthea?" He slowly opened his eyes; a slight haze shielded him from his new world. A flash of Pink and Blonde hair came into view, one of them holding a red handheld gadget.

"No, I haven't…" Anthea flipped open the screen of` her Pokédex and let it scan him for a moment.

"Grovyle, the Wood Gecko Pokémon of the Sinnoh Region. It lives in dense jungles. While closing in on its prey, it leaps from branch to branch." A male metallic voice called out in a hum.

Wait. Did it just say that I was a Pokémon?

"Oh my…Why would Ghetsis do this?" Anthea sighed hopelessly, Gothitelle closely beside her. "It doesn't make any sense. Can you tell us what happened, Lord N?"

"He can tell us later, we need to heal him first. Gardevoir? Could you fetch us a Sitrus Berry please?" Concordia asked her Grass type Pokémon; Gardevoir.

"Sure!" Gardevoir shifted away to look for a Sitrus Berry nearby.

Did Gardevoir actually just talk? I mean, I can understand Pokémon fully now?

Gardevoir came back a few minutes later with a Sitrus Berry, and placed it onto N's mouth. N cautiously opened his mouth and took a chunk out of the Berry, and he instantly felt better.

He stood up on his new legs, but to Anthea and Concordia's ~ and even his own ~ surprise, he jumped onto a tree branch and began to run away again. He didn't turn back to the shouts of his sisters or the Pokémon of the forest, running was the only thing he knew how to do in this body.

* * *

You now know what has happened to N! Sorry about the very short chapter though!

Where is Touko? Where is N going?

Tell me what you think!


	4. Celebi

The world started spinning again, and I was exhausted from the distance that I had already covered. I had to rest, I had to find somewhere I wouldn't be attacked. In the safe arms of...

~x~

"Dear Grovyle~" A shrilly voice called out in the darkness. N's eyes fluttered blindly, trying to adjust to the light behind his eyelids.

"I'm not a Pokémon." He grumbled, sitting up from where he lay against a tree. "I'm a human."

"I know, Dear. I can tell~" She giggled, the pink body spinning around in mid-air. "Your King Normal Harmonia Gropius of this region, but your father exiled you from the throne because of your love of Pokémon and the help you provided the Heroine two years ago~"

"That man is not my father." He ignored her obvious knowledge of someone who didn't even know him.

She giggled again, her big eyes closing. "I know that too, he merely took you in when your mother-"

"-I don't like this conversation." He interrupted her, a harsh sternness to his voice.

"Your right, I apologize~" She smiled.

"How do you know who I am? Who are you?" He finally asked.

"I'm the only Celebi in the Jhoto region ((Correct me on this, I can't remember Celebi's first appearance in the anime and where it was region wise)), I know a lot of things about everything because I can travel through spaces of time. Just like my superior, Dialga." She said, twirling in the air. A blue breeze encircling him before he instantly felt better. "There we are, all better~"

"If you can travel through time...you'll know where Tou- I mean the Heroine is, won't you?" He asked.

She nodded her pink head. "But I'm afraid that she has already boarded a ship to the Kalos Region to begin a new journey~" She twirled again. "If we leave quickly and travel through time, you'd be able to catch her just before she boards the ship~"

~x~

And that's how I met Celebi.


	5. Touko

"Hey mom!" A brown haired girl exclaimed excitedly to her mother, who peered at her through the transceiver she got almost three years ago when she started her journey through the Unova region.

"Hey darling, I hope you are safe. You still have your ticket don't you?" The older woman asked in concern.

The young teenager laughed. "Yes, mom. I'm fine, the ticket is in my book bag. I'll be fine as long as I have Emolga."

"Oh I know, I'm sorry. It's just that my little baby is going to travel around the world, never mind just around her birth region." The mother sighed, and then smiled. "Oh, and happy birthday. I'm sorry I couldn't make it Touko, but I had to tidy the house before your brother got here."

"It's not like Touya to not to make a mess of the place on his first day back." Touko pointed out.

"I know, I know. But my little babies aren't little babies anymore, so I want to set an impression for them as adults." The mother gushed, remembering the times when she had to raise Touko and Touya alone.

Touko sweat dropped. "Mom! I'm nineteen-"

"-and you need your freedom, I know." The mother held a hurt smile on her face. "I know."

"Mom! Don't do that face or I'll start crying too!" Touko exclaimed.

"No no, darling. I want you to have a good time on your journey, complete the Pokédex; it's what Touya would have wanted too." She said, deciding to act brave in front of her daughter. "Have a good time, and take care of that egg your grandmother gave you." She waved.

Touko waved back. "I will. I'll call you later, mom." She cancelled the call.

The short cut blonde beside her squeaked. "Your mother is too kind and sweet!"

"So is your father Bianca." Touko pointed out.

"No way! He's too overprotective for his own good!" Bianca exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "He doesn't want me travelling around the world, so I had to run out the door before he could say anything!"

"He's just looking out for you." The black cropped boy with glasses, who stood against the railings of the port, answered with a monotone.

"Of course you would say that Cheren!" Bianca said, exasperated. "But he's just an utter pain!"

"Complaining again, I see." As they turned around, they were faced with a brown haired boy; Touko's twin brother.

"Touya!" Touko exclaimed, her eyes wide and excited.

Touya patted Touko's head, which was covered by her cap. "Good to see you again, little sis."

"How was your journey?" Bianca asked.

"It was good, but I started to get homesick; all I want to do now is build a house on Route One, and become a Pokémon breeder." Touya answered.

"I knew it!" Touko yelled, pointing a finger at Touya. "You've grown too soft!"

He chuckled. "That maybe true." He turned to face Touko. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah-"

"No your not." Cheren pointed out.

"What?" Touko asked, with an raised eyebrow.

Cheren held out her Pokédex. "Your forgetting that you asked me to upgrade this."

"Oh yeah." Touko laughed awkwardly, taking the device from Cheren. "Thanks Cheren, you really are a lifesaver."

Cheren scratched the side of his face, flushed. "It was nothing I couldn't do."

"Anyway." Touko said cheerfully, smiling at Touya and Cheren. "I'll miss you two"

"Stupid." Touya sighed, grabbing her and pulling her into a hug. After a while, Bianca pulled Cheren along and group hugged. "You can come back any time you want."

"I know." Touko smiled.

As Touko boarded the ship, waving off her brother and Cheren, she walking to her and Bianca's shared room. Suddenly the doorway began glowing, the glowing began a swirling pattern before two Pokémon were thrown out.


	6. VERY IMPORTANT UPDATE

17/12/2015 15:04

Hey guys! I hope you have enjoyed the chapters so far : ) I've been super busy, being my last year of high school and all :) Which leads me to explain about my stories...There is a poll on the profile of which story I should continue until the end without any disruption from any of my other on-going stories. Which means that all the rest will be going on Hiatus until one is finished, and the choice of which story to do after that will depend on what percentage of votes that these stories have gotten. I feel like this is going to motivate me a little more to finish each one if I am only focusing on the one at a time.

Basically, If you want this story to be on the top of the list then you should vote away to your hearts content.

So I'd appreciate if you vote on the poll, as well as giving me great plot ideas for the stories that I have posted, and I will see you in the next chapter.

Shikon-no-Sakura/GoldenKawaiiAngelAlice


End file.
